videogamerapbattlefandomcom-20200214-history
Red vs Gold
Red vs Gold is the 21st episode of Video Game Rap Battles. It features Pokemon trainer, Red against another Pokemon trainer, Gold to see which color/trainer is superior. It was released on November 24, 2018. Cast Cam Greely as Red Mat4yo as Gold Lyrics (Story: this battle is a parody of the final battle in Pokemon: Gold and Silver, it takes place after Ethan heads to Mt. Silver via Route 28 in the game. He meets Red and has to fight him, this is where the battle starts.) (Note: Red is in red and Gold is in yellow.) Gold I traveled through Johto, I called and caught Ho-Oh. I’ve fought every foe with my heart and my soul so, I’ve climbed through the Tohjo and paved my own road, And up here it’s just Mt. Silver and Gold. Red The time is now, to fight for my title. You’ve had plenty battles but this is your final! My bird’s eye view watched you try to survive, It’s no wonder this mountain’s named after your rival! Blazing on the mic, I spit those Charizard bars hard! SELECT + L + R + START when our discharge sparks! I’m a God of the Mons, putting down heathens! My top tier team will leave this B-list defeated! So start sending tears back to mommy, Ethan! Gold Ay, You! It’s Gold and I’m noble! It takes a miracle to turn a mute boy vocal! And now that you’ve spoken, I’ll lend you my potions, When your tiny rodent gets flowed by Typhlosion! I came to battle you, but I found a baby with an... ...Attitude and ego that is higher than his altitude! A blood colored boy should be taken more serious, But they call you Red 'cause you’ve got nothing but periods! Red You think that I’d be scared of those? You say you’re Gold but the... ...Only thing that’s shining is your Gyarados There’s no glitching this battle, I can’t be hacked, and when this softy resets, I just keep bringing the beat back! The OG Champ of this gaming revolution. You’re a second gen loser, you’re my baby evolution! This challenge is pivotal, But your talent is minuscule, and I can’t get any higher, ‘Cause my game is at the pinnacle! Gold You’re looking lonely, Red, and checking my Pokedex, Let me introduce you to my hundred friends you’ve never met! Red Yo, I only need six to be worshipped by the masses. I’ll smoke up any foe with the way I win matches! Gold If you think you’re Fire, Red, then I’mma leave you in ashes! 'Cause Gold’s Bars are 24 Karat. You can’t amount to half of that, I doubled your Badges! Red You stole my story and persona, only changing clothes, But I don’t need no master ball, I’m pro at catching clones! Gold Like I did Team Rocket, I’m gonna blast you to space, 'Cause I think you look better with a cap in your face! Red If I didn’t top the market, there would never be a sequel! Gold If you’d grow up and fight me, that at least we’d be equals! Red I’ll stay undefeated, in my isolation! Gold You’ll be hanging on this cliff for all future generations! Choose your character! Red Gold Trivia * This is the first live action battle since Link vs Cloud (Not counting PUBG vs Fortnite Battle Royale.) * This is the first battle where Mat4yo plays a title character (live action.) * This is the first battle to feature a pokemon related character and not be a Pokemon Rap Battle since Super Smash Bros. vs Playstation All-Stars. * This is the first battle to have a live version. Errors * The title says "Pokemon Rap Battles" when the cover art says "Video Game Rap Battles". Bonus content Category:Red vs Gold Category:Video Game Rap Battles Category:Mat4yo Category:Cam Greely